


The End of The World

by hinakyuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, The End of the World, hinata shouyou - Freeform, married atsuhina, miya atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu
Summary: What will you do if tomorrow is the end of the world?...“I prepared the bathtub. Let’s take a bath together. For the last time.”Hinata tighten his hug. Buried his face on Atsumu's shoulder.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	The End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!  
> I'll never get tired to telling you that English is not my first language. So I'm sorry if the writing kinda messed up.
> 
> hope you like it! Happy reading!!

_“We had to tell the public about the fact that the world will end tomorrow. Please don’t panic and make some unnecessary move towards the government. Stay at home and enjoy the last moment with your family.”_

Hinata's hand shaking.

He This at the tv clueless. Don’t know what to do with the information he just got from the news.

He reaches his phone. Try to call Atsumu as fast as possible.

There is no answer.

p>He tries to call again.

Still no answer.

Now his hand shaking a lot more. His head start to feel dizzy. The world end tomorrow and he can’t called his husband. I is bad. It is ba for him.

He began to cry. The room suddenly feels so cold. He curled his body on top of the sofa like a scared kitten.

Cry.

Cry.

Cry.

He feels tired. The lid of his eyes can’t hold up anymore. He start to sleep with the fear in his heart.

.

.

* * *

.

.

“Baby..”

“Baby wake up..” Atsumu tap his lover's cheek slowly, try to wake him up.

Hinata start to wake up. He okedened his eyes seeing Atsumu in front of him. He pulls Atsumu, hug him so tight.

“Why were you not answering my call?” Hinata ask with his small voice.

Atsumu pat his bacs Giving small pecks on Hinata's neck.

“I prepared the bathtub. Let’s take a bath together. For the last time.”

Hinata tighten his hug. Buried his face on Atsumu's shoulder.

“It’s okay baby. I'm with you.” Atsumu whispers with his gentle voice. Try to calm his beloved one.

He lifts Hinata with his arms. Picking him up like a baby. Giving small taps on his butt. He walk to the bathroom slowly. Humming some song like a kid.

He open the bathroom door. Putting Hinata down. Showering him with kisses on his face.

“Want m to help you to open your clothes?”

The orange head nods. Lifting his arms up, letting Atsumu to take off his big t-shirt.

“Why is it take you too long to come home honey boo?” Hinata ask with his crack voice.

Atsumu chuckles while taking off his own clothes.

“I was buying something. No, not buying. Taking something from the store. The world end tomorrow so everything is free from the shelf.”

Hinata eyes start to become watery again.

“Don’t bring that topic.” He pulls Atsumu’s hand toward the bathtub.

Now they are in the bathtub together. Atsumu put some soap on Hinata’s back. Drawing some small love with his finger.

“Baby, do you know that you have three moles on your back?”

“I know. You always said that it looks cute.”

“It is. I'm gonna miss these cute moles.”

They sit in silent. Enjoying the moment of their last bath together.

Hinata’s tummy start to growl. What can he do, the last thing he eat was a pack of chocolate stick this afternoon.

“I’m hungry.”

“I know. I heard that loud sound.”

Hinata smacks Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu screams in pain.

.

.

* * *

.

.

After lighting up some aromatherapy candles and prepare a big bowl of instant chicken wings, they cuddle in front of the tv.

Hinata asks Atsumu to play The Notebook because it was the first movie they watch together as a couple.

It is 8pm now.

They can hear some people screaming outside their house. Some of them crying so loud.

Hinata told Atsumu to turn up the volume. He can’t handle that noisy.

They watch the movie in silent. Eating the chicken wing one by one. Hinata cry again. He always cry alone watching this movie.

But for this time, Atsumu cries with him.

Atsumu can’t lie to himself anymore. He tried to hold the tears since he try to wake Hinata up. He tried not to cry when he count the moles on Hinata’s back. He tried not to burst into tears when he play the movie.

As someone who dominate this relationship, he need to look strong. Even in this situation.

But now he can’t hold it anymore.

He cries so hard. He can’t breath. His chest hurt so bad. He can feel Hinata’s body shaking between his arms.

His cry not because of the movie anymore.

The world end tomorrow.

This is their last time together.

The last time they can feel their skin pressed into each other. The last time they can hear each other voice. The last time of everything.

“Hey baby listen..”

There is no answer from Hinata. The orange boy still crying like a baby.

Atsumu cups Hinata's face. Wipes the tears from his cheeks.

“I love you baby. I love you so much. I always said that I want to be with you till the end of the world but I never know it will come this fast.”

Hinata began to cry again. His head feels so hurt he think it will explode so soon.

“Me too.. me too honey boo. I love you so much. As big as this world. At least we make it till the end of the world. Now please hold me tight. I want everything end while I’m being held by you.”

Atsumu hugs the love of his life so tight. Kissing the top of Hinata’s head. Saying how much the love he has for this lovely little sunshine.

Hinata look up to his husband. Pulling down Atsumu’s chin. He start to kiss Atsumu’s lips softly. Their last kiss.

The ground start shaking.

They heard a loud bang from the outside. People start to scream and running try to protect themselves.

But these two lovebird stay in their small apartment in the middle of the city. In a dim room with only the light of aromatherapy candles. With a big bowl of chicken wings they already eat. Being in each other arms. Closing their eyes. Waiting for the time coming. Some tears still falling from their eyes.

But now they are not afraid anymore. They make it till the end of the time. Just like the vow the made in front of the priest five years ago.

They hug while listening to their own heartbeat.

“See you in heaven..”

“Yea.. see you in heaven baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment if you like my work <3
> 
> you can find me in [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hinakyuuu) or you can send me other idea for my next work to my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/hinakyuuu)
> 
> thank you for reading this!! I love youu


End file.
